


Chaos For Carenza

by flickawhip



Category: Time Team RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carenza finds an ancient sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos For Carenza

The team have been digging in four trenches for almost three days, the last of which is coming to a close when Carenza finds the... object. At first she is amused, then horrified.   
They need to show each thing they find to the Channel 4 cameras and yet... and yet this is not something they can show people, it is an artifact, yes, it is also ancient. Those are not the problem. The main problem is they go out pre watershed and this... this is a... well. She's fairly certain it's a very old, perhaps roman, sex toy of some sort. It holds a shape close to that of a two-pronged dildo. She can't really think how to explain what it is... 

She calls Phil over, explains what she has and that they may need to hide it. Phil is, understandably, amused and, when the cameras leave for a while she calls Tony to join them, showing him what she found. He smirks a little, almost knowingly. She is leaving after this episode goes out and yet, she has been told her replacement will be on her team. She wonders which it is and is only told when they call Helen over. Helen seems sweet enough, a shy woman and yet... she also seems amused by the... toy. 

The two are smiling at one another when Phil makes a comment. Usually such things would be ignored, or laughed at. This time she says nothing, choosing to simply hand him the toy and leave him to explain it to the camera-men. Helen has followed her and she smiles slightly, faking amused laughter at Phil's comment. She knows he doesn't mean to upset her and yet, this time he has. He knows much of her family life, or her problems trying to keep both her husband and children, and yet he made the comment.   
She cannot pretend she is uninterested in Helen, but she also cannot say she wanted to be outed, not on the last day. 

Still, the toy will be cleaned and displayed and only she and the team will ever know what happened.


End file.
